nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Novo the Hedgehog
Personality Novo has bits of his personality consisting of elements. Water/Ice Water's personality contains him being quiet,calm,and more honest than Air and is more willing to do anything to make things right whether it's something he did or not.Unlike Wind and Earth,Wind prefers inside activities such as drawing,reading,and whatever sets his mind into it.Whenever he sees someone he loves get hurt,Water has the habit of becoming sincerely dark and willing to murder that person in more ways than one.Despite this,Water shows compassion,honesty,and can be a good person to nice people and even go as far as to sparing enemy lives(unless they make a cheap shot and he has no choice but to defend himself). Air As an element different from Water and Earth,Air does things Water and Earth don't do and so on.For example,Air is confident,self-confident,laid-back,and shows promise.He loves freedom and hates judgmental things.Despite that,he can sometimes be overconfident,impatient and stubborn thus leading people to exploiting his weaknesses whenever he gets in a fight with Earth.And although he may have crucial flaws,he,Earth and Water work well together as a team of three/trio. Earth Earth protective,loyal,and has a creative head-despite being a rock head sometimes.Earth is very solid-meaning not easily influenced- when it comes to other people's words,opinions,etc.He and Air sometimes fight each other because they're polar opposites and Water always tries breaking up the fight.Despite that,he is very determined and is willing to defend for his loved ones even in his last breath.When the time comes,he doesn't hesitate to work together with Air and Water to combat whatever threat comes their way. Fire Fire is the passionate,determined,energetic,and loves to find ways of living life to the fullest.His fiery heart allows the Whole to be more of a protective and determined young individual.However,he is hot-headed,a bit obnoxious when angry and upset,and too energetic.He also becomes a flaming inferno if he sees any loved ones and won't hesitate or rest until he destroys the one responsible for hurting them.He also loves a little competition from time to time. Whole As an INFP-A(Mediator),Novo is unique(while also claiming that everyone is unique),calm,confident,compassionate,protective,loyal,creative,honest,and is known to show promise when the time comes.When push comes to shove,he speaks his mind whenever he feels a different type of way.For example,he doesn't let people's words easily influence him and finds it hypocritical for people to judge one another for either no reason,based on a person's lack of intelligence,because of their own insecurities,or something different.He also has a habit of finding ways to ignore people that feed off anger.As a free-spirited individual,he basically just does what he wants while also not being a jerk about it. Powers * Light Manipulation * Aerokinesis * Inner Chaos Manipulation Abilities * Enhanced Speed and Agility * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman durability Weapons * Smoke bombs * Power Scarf(used for grappling hook and whip) * Cryo-Shuriken * Cyber Forearm Blades * Shurikens Backstory {TBD} Attacks Physical * Meteor Mash * ExtremeSpeed * Night Slash * Blaze Kick Special * Spacial Rend(Omega) * Precipice Blades Jutsu(Galactic) * Phoenix Shuriken(Galactic) * Moonblast Jutsu(Galactic) * Dark Pulse(Dark) Special(RPG only) * Stealth Slash-86 MP * Dark Power-50 MP * Heal-50 MP * Overdrive-Full Overdrive Bar * Giga Break-Full OD+GB bar Mana(RPG only) * Nova Strike-16 MP * Armor Break-16 MP Forms * Galactic Novo(Stone of Cosmos) * Astral Mystic Novo(Super Emeralds) * Dark Novo(Anger over an injured/dead loved one) * Ultimate Novo(Master Emerald and Stone of Cosmos) Weaknesses Forms * Energy drained in each set of minutes(Galactic:15% every 5 minutes.Astral Mystic:30% every 10 minutes) * Sometimes lose control and attack anything that moves and ring limit(Dark) * Time limit;no more than 15 minutes(Omega) General * Air isn't very effective against fire. * Unable to run underwater * Stamina drained if his power is used too much * Lack of armor and shields * Two-handed heavy weapons leave him vulnerable. Trivia * Novo is a Pokemon trainer Category:Hedgehog Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors